A story about Jack Frost and Queen Elsa
by Dancintune
Summary: Elsa runs into Jack Frost at her ball and they fall in love instantly. Please review


It was a beautiful day in Arrendelle. Today is the debutante ball for Elsa. She was excited to have a ball. "Elsa, I have something for you." Anna said. She gave her a silver box with a platinum colored bow. Elsa opened the box and inside was a sky blue dress with a pair of high heel shoes. "Anna, it's beautiful." Elsa said. She hugged her sister. "I knew you would love it." Anna said. "I'll wear it for the ball tonight." Elsa said. "I can't wait." Anna said. "Hello ladies." Kristoff said. "Hi kristoff." Anna said, hugging him. "Hello." Elsa said. "Anna, have you seen Olaf? I can't find him anywhere." He said. "I hope he's ok." Elsa said. Suddenly, that cute little snowman jumped out. "SURPRISE!" Olaf said. Everyone jumped and laughed. "Found him." Anna said. "Oh it's time to get ready for the ball." Elsa said. Everyone went to their rooms and got ready. Elsa put her hair into a braid and spun it into a bun. She put on her tiara, fixed her make up, put on her earrings, necklace, dress, and shoes. She looked like a dream. "Wow Elsa, you look beautiful." Anna said. "Thank you. You look beautiful too." Elsa said.

It was time for the ball. "Presenting queen Elsa and princess Anna of Arrendelle." They stepped on stage. All eyes were on them. "My sister and I would like to thank you all for coming." Elsa said. "We hope you have a fun time." Anna said. Elsa walked around the ballroom. She accidentally bumped into a boy "Oh excuse me." Elsa said. He looked up at Elsa. He was really handsome. He had hair as white as snow, ice blue eyes, pale skin, and he was about a year older than Elsa. They looked into each other's eyes. When they looked at each other, it was like no one existed except them. "Hello I'm jack." He said. "Queen Elsa." she said. "Your majesty." Jack said. He bowed down to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked. "Yes you may." Elsa said. They danced wonderfully together. They had a wonderful time. Anna noticed how much fun Elsa was having with Jack. "Wait. That's Jack Frost." She said. Jack was leaning in for a kiss but Anna interrupted. "I'm sorry, but Elsa I need to talk to you." Anna said. "Ok, excuse me please." Elsa said. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "No. That boy you were dancing with, that's Jack Frost." Anna said. "Jack Frost?! I have heard stories about him but I never knew he would be so handsome." Elsa said. "Ooooh somebody"s in love." Anna said. Elsa laughed. "Cute. Now if you'll excuse me." Elsa said. She went back to Jack.

They laughed and talked all evening. "Elsa, can I see you again?" Jack asked, taking her hand. Elsa smiled and put her other hand on his shoulder. "Of course." Elsa said. Jack put his hand on her cheek, pulled her closer and kissed her. Elsa felt warm inside. She kissed him back. He left. She couldn't think of anything else but Jack. "Jack. Welcome back. How did it go?" Tooth asked. All Jack could do was smile. "It was the greatest night of my life. There was music, dancing, fun. I wish it would never end." Jack said.

The next day, Jack flew over to see Elsa. He saw her in the ballroom dancing by herself. He jumped in. "Jack. Hi, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked. "You said I could see you again. You never said when. I needed to see you." Jack said. Elsa blushed. They had a nice dance together. "Jack, I need to ask you something. Are you really Jack Frost. Like the Jack Frost?" Elsa asked. "Yes I am." Jack said. "Your just like me." Elsa said. Jack looked confused. Elsa spun her hands around and made a snow fall in the ballroom and turned the floor into ice. Jack was falling in love with her even more. They skated and danced together. It was a magical time. "Elsa, there is something I have to tell you. I..."

Jack was interrupted by a gust of black sand. "Oh no. It's pitch." Jack said. "Whose pitch?" Elsa asked. "The boogeyman." Jack answered. "I'm not afraid of the Boogeyman. " Elsa said. "Good. That will send him away." Jack said. "Hello, Jack. You have a girl? She's a beauty." Pitch said. "What do you want Pitch?" Jack asked. "Nothing in particular." Pitch said. "Elsa run." Jack said. "I don't have to run." Elsa said. She nearly shot Pitch but he sneaked up behind her and grabbed her. "Hey, let go of me." Elsa said, trying to escape. "Pitch let her go." Jack demanded. "Give me the staff, and I'll let her go." Pitch said. "Jack don't give it to him. Its a trick." Elsa said. "What choice do I have. It's the only way to save you." Jack said.

He gave Pitch the staff. "Ok. Now let her go." Jack said. "No. She's mine now." Pitch said. He disappeared with Elsa still in his arms. "Elsa! I need to get the others." Jack said. "Elsa? Jack. Where's Elsa?" Anna asked. "The boogeyman has her. I'll get her back. I promise." Jack said. "Your going to need some help. Meet me in the front of the castle in 10 min." Anna said. "Got it." Jack said. He flew to the pole to get the other guardians. They all came to Arrendelle. Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were waiting. "Are you all ready?" Jack asked. "We are ready. Let's go." Anna said. They all went to pitch"s lair. "Let go of me now!" Elsa said. "I'll let go of you on one condition." Pitch said. "I'm not killing anyone." Elsa said. "Not that. Be my bride." Pitch said. "No way." Elsa said. "Let her go pitch!" Jack said. "Never. She's mine." Pitch said. They fought him for hours. Anna knocked him out with a kick to the head. "Thank you Anna." Elsa said, hugging her sister. "Now Jack you said you wanted to tell me something."

Jack took her hands. "Elsa, I..." Jack saw pitch getting up, about to shoot Elsa with an arrow. Jack pushed her out of the way and he was shot instead. "Jack! Why you, you... You monster!" Elsa shot him with every bit of power she had. Pitch laid down dead. " jack please don't leave me." Elsa began to cry. She whispered to him "I love you." A gust of magic came and picked Jack up. He woke up. "Jack?" Elsa said. "Elsa? Did I ever tell you I have a thing for girls that can fight?" Jack said. "Oh jack." Elsa jumped into his arms and hugged him. He stroked her hair, pulled her in closer and kissed her. She kissed him back. "Elsa, this maybe too soon, but will you be my bride?" Jack asked. Elsa looked up at him and smiled. "Oh yes yes yes yes!" She said. They had a beautiful wedding. They lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
